


Weekend With Dad

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [16]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver visits Eliza in LA
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Weekend With Dad

Every few weeks, Eliza will get a knock on her door. She won't have to look to see who it is, she already knows.

She's lived in LA for a few years, this story has been told a dozen times now. It was easier for her to leave the city than to face her feelings, her parents weren't super supportive, but they did let her move because it's what she wanted to do and they cared about her.

But that doesn't mean she gets away without seeing her parents. She has to go home for holidays and once a month her dad will come to see her. Her mom would come by more than every other month, but she has a company to run and kids to take care of.

Eliza loves her dad. They don't always see eye to eye, but she loves him and she knows he loves her. She just wishes he would believe her when she says she's fine.

This week has been super busy for Eliza, she's had people in and out of her apartment for days, she's been filming like crazy to catch back up from holiday break, Ronnie's been out of town so she's had Megan on her own when everyone leaves for the night. She's been taking it well, Megan gets fed, changed, she's doing great as a mom. But herself? She can't remember what she's eaten today...If she's even eaten today. Or at all in the last 24 hours.

Maybe some chips here and there, but nothing real.

That's why her dad was here.

She made the stupid mistake of telling Bex that she was working her ass off and had no time for herself with everything going on. Bex told Chris, Chris mentioned it to Tommy, and Tommy told Oliver. And now Eliza had her father in her small kitchen making something. He showed up at her door with 5 different grocery bags, and a bag specifically with baby material because he's not only a great dad, but a savior.

Eliza sat on the couch in the corner of her apartment, watching as Oliver went back and forth from the fridge to the stove. He told her she was taking the night off, she was planning on filming another two videos tonight, but dad's orders. She called Zach and told him that she wouldn't need him tonight, she'd just film in the morning.

"What are you making?" Eliza asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to the bar/island combo in the kitchen. She sat down, looking across the island at Oliver. "It smells good."

"A lot of things." Oliver answered, turning around to look at her. He gestured to different pans and pots, then to the stove. "We have soup, macaroni, chicken," He turned around, picked up a carrot and held it up. "Vegetables."

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I eat those sometimes."

"Ronnie told me you get pre-made food from the store and it's usually fish and rice."

"It's food." She shrugged, then raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Ronnie told you?"

Oliver nodded, turning back around to give his attention to the soup.

"Narc." She muttered under her breath.

"He's just worried about you."

"I'm doing fine, but if he was worried, he would be here."

"Adam needed him and Chloe for some sort of experiment." Oliver tried to explain, the tone in his voice stating clearly that the situation was above his head.

"Why did he call you and tell you these things and not me?" Eliza asked, leaning on the bar.

"He doesn't want you to think he's worried."

"He's an idiot."

"I told you this when you brought him home." Oliver turned to look at Eliza, walking back over to the island. "But he cares. And he's not a bad father."

"You're complimenting him now?" Eliza sat back up. "Are you dying?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, but if you ever tell anyone I complimented your boyfriend, I will deny it."

"Now you're sounding like the Oliver Queen I know." 

Oliver turned back to the stove again. "He wants to marry you."

"I know."

"No, he _really_ wants to marry you."

"I know, Dad."

She did know, Ronnie has asked her countless times to marry him. She loves Ronnie, but she doesn't love the idea of being committed to another human for the rest of her life. She already had Megan, but Megan was _her_ human. And even that was a super stressful thought at 3 AM some nights. She didn't want Ronnie to think she doesn't love him, but she doesn't know if she's ready to get married, or if she'll ever be ready.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Oliver leaned on the counter beside the stove, looking over at Eliza and crossing his arms.

She shrugged, looking down at the baby monitor in front of her.

"He loves you, you love him."

She sighed, looking back up at her dad. "Did he ask you about getting married?"

"He asked if I would approve of it."

"What'd you say?"

Oliver shrugged. "I told him he's better than Jason."

Eliza knows exactly where she gets her ability to hold grudges from.

"So, you think you'll marry him one day?"

Before Eliza could answer, the stove timer went off and Megan started to cry from her crib. She slid off of the bar stool. "Saved by the bell." She said, making her way down the hall to get Megan.

Truthfully? She did want to marry him. But not yet. Maybe when Megan gets older.


End file.
